The Old Friend Complexity
by LaLa1234
Summary: Everything ran smoothly with the group, but then everything changes when a Sheldon's old friend moves to pasadena and changes everything SC/OC (I don't own the Big Bang Theory or any of its characters except for Sheldon's old friend)
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Hallo night to the group, except until Sheldon announced:

"A friend of mine is going to move to Pasadena and stay here one night because of the luggage and furniture delays, therefore I am giving you a 24 hours 'heads up' ".

Every one of the geniuses and Penny started staring at him in confusion. Sheldon couldn't see it of course because of his difficulty to understand human emotions or expressions, but he got it when he heard a 'what the frak?' from Howard followed by a little sound from Raj and Penny choking on her food.

Finally Leonard asked: "Wanna catch me up?"

"I don't understand." Sheldon asked confused.

"You never told me you had another friend besides us"

"Leonard, it never came up so why should I?"

"Because we're your friends, this is the kind of information you share!"

"Why?"

"Because we thought you were a robot with no ability to make friends"

"Well, alright I will, if the situation shall repeat itself in the future"

Finishing this conversation Penny said:

"So Sheldon, tell us more about your lil' friend"

"You have to be more specific"

"Like how you two met and how he is!"

"Well, I met Her when I was 14, she move..." before he could finish Howard shouted:

"Wait! So you're friends with a girl"

"Yes, but I don't see how that changes anything"

"Is there a bazinga comin'?"

"No"

"Is she hot?"

"Howard! You will not engage in coitus with Mandy!"

"Why? I mean if she is friends with you, she obviously has the hots for nerds"

"Howard I will give you a str..."

Penny interrupted him asking him to finish his answer to her question.

"Oh, yes. Like I was saying she moved to the house next to mine and my mother made me be friends with her or else she would hit me in the head with a bible, and so I did. To my surprise she is very pleasant and fond of me as I am of hers"

"WAIT! You're fond of a girl?"

"Forget it Leonard! Is a GIRL fond of HIM?" shouted Howard.

"Howard and Leonard please stop that nonsense. But yes Leonard I am, she likes comic books and Star Trek as well as trains" said Sheldon smiling

"Well I guess I found my answer to the question 'is she hot?'"

"Actually she has the face symmetry and the low percentage of body fat our society founds aesthetically pleasing"

"Yeah whatever, we'll see about that"

* * *

The next day Sheldon was anxious about Mandy's arrival, he hadn't seen her since he left Texas, but they always e-mailed each other and she seemed the same, but years had passed without actually being with her so he wasn't quite sure.

Sheldon and the others were waiting, all the pizza already delivered, Sheldon's with sausage, mushrooms, and light olives, when they heard a soft knock on the door.

Sheldon opened the door delighted to see her, she hadn't changed a bit, besides being a little thinner but with her breasts slightly bigger. She thought he hadn't changed either besides being even taller and a little stronger.

After two formal hello's Mandy jumped to Sheldon's arms and gave him a tight hug, which he gave back.

The Group stared at the rare moment and Howard took a picture with his mobile phone for a future reference. They all got amazed on how beautiful she was, she was brunette, slim, tanned and all kinds of gorgeous, even hotter than Penny. She was wearing a simple outfit, tight jeans, a simple shirt with a little cleavage and not to high heels.

"So how have you been my crazy rocket scientist?"

"I'm good, very close to a breakthrough"

"Sheldon? She just called you a rocket scientist and you let her touch you"

"I listened Penny, as you know it I have a very good hearing, but for your tone I can see it's my reaction that surprises you. Well she knows I'm a Theoretical physicist, she just calls me that to annoy me, so I don't get annoyed and as in the touching i don't mind"

"I also know that your mother got you tested for being crazy, but when I call you Dr. wack-a-doodle you get all lecture mode on and how don't you mind?"

"She is my oldest and dearest friend, she is special." Said Sheldon, the last part with a sweet tone that none of them except for her had heard before

While the others were still amazed, Howard got up to kiss Mandy's hand and say:

"Bonjoir I'm Howard Wolowitz and may I say you turn my floppy disc into a hard drive"

"Maybe you would like it to become a fragmented file? Because if you talk to me like that ever again and it will be"

"Yes ma'am"

"Howard, you should get some Aloe because you just got burned"

"Shut up Sheldon."

"No need to get crampy over this"

"So, Sheldon, you haven't introduced me to the rest of the gang"

"Oh, yes sorry, these are Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, a experimental physicist; Dr. Rajesh Kootrappoli, an astro-physicist; Howard Wolowitz mere enginer; and Penny, a waitress at the CheeseCake Factory"

"Actually, I'm an actress"

"That's the spirit Penny"

After a what's up by Leonard, a nod by both Raj and Howard and a hey from Penny, Mandy said with a smile:

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mandy, an astro physicist, and I'll be working in CalTech with you guys"

"Wow, pretty impressive!"

"Penny, Penny, Penny, even a shiny object is impressive to you"

"Sheldon don't be mean to her"

"Well, alright Mandy."

The gang continued conversating and eating pizza until it was bedtime.


	2. Chapter 2

'' Sheldon, where are you goin'?''

''To the zoo with Mandy, we are going to see the koalas''

''So...you and her... do you like her?''

''Yes''

''Like a friend? Or maybe like a girlfriend?''

''I have to go now or else I will be late...Goodbye'' Sheldon rushed out of the door while Leonard stood there smilling

* * *

''Hey Shell''

''Hello Mandy''

''Let's go see the koalas!''

''Yes, I can't wait to figuratively melt''

* * *

''Did you like our trip to the zoo?''

''Yes! I hadn't have so much fun sense I came to California!''

''Neither did I, I really missed you Shell''

''I regreted you absense as well''

''Do you want to have dinner with me today? I can make you spaghetti with little hotdogs in it''

''Sure, I loves paghetti with little hot dogs in it!"

''I know you do, I can go pick you up in two hours ok?''

''Alright''

* * *

''What vintage game do you want to play tonight Sheldon?''

''I won't be playing tonight, so I don't care''

Howard, Raj and Leonard stared at him scared

''That's it, the seventh sign of the apocalypse''

''Nonsense Howard, I'm going to have spaghetti with littlehot dogs with Mandy tonight''

''Lucky bastard, are you and Mandy bumpin' the uglies?''

''Is that supposed to mean coitus?''

''Yes!, see? you are starting to learn!''

''Yes, everytime I hear a strange expression come out of your mouth I suppose it means coitus''

''So are you?''

''It's none of your business''

Everyone started to look at him like if he had taken one of their action figures out of the original box

''Come on! Just spill the beans!''

Sheldon rolled his eyes and said

''Mandy will be picking me up in exactly 35 seconds so goodbye''


	3. Chapter 3

''Well Shell, I don't wanna brag but my spaghetti looks delicious''

''It was delicious everytime I ate it so I was presuming it would be the same tonight''

''Of course it will! I also got some strawberrie Quick for you''

''Oh, goody! I wished all my friends were like you.''

''Oh stop it you!'' they both smiled and started to eat

* * *

''What the hell is goin' on between Sheldon and that hot chick?!''

''I have no idea dude but it is obviously somethin'.''

''Come on Raj..She is hot like hell''

''Listen Howard they have been together a lot lately''

''Leonard.. Have you seen dat ass?''

''At least he likes her'' Leonard smilled mischiviously

''No way''

''Yes way! When I asked him instead of answering he fled the apartment!''

''Why don't I ever got the hot ones?''

''Cuz your creepy dude''

''If pursuing the women I want is creepy, then I am creepy''

''Dude, you literally pursue them...''

''That wasjust once! And we were jogging!''

* * *

Back in Mandy's house

''Leonard started thinking that we were a couple''

''Seriously? Why?''

''Yes, because I spenda lot of time with you... but I believe he is jealous of you for stealing me from him.. What can I say... I am adorable''

''But.. If you think about it we behave like a couple .. we go out together, have dinner together,''

''Yes, but why ruining it with a romantic relationship?''

''Because that way I would be only yours'' Sheldon blushed as he thinked about it

''Anyway, we are already friends''

''But we could be more, I think I like you in that sort of way.. besides you are even smarter and hotter now.'' Sheldon's blush got redder

''I would like to enter a romantic relashion ship with you Sheldon, what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_''I would like to enter a romantic relashionship with you Sheldon, what do you think?"_

__Sheldon was shocked by her question, he froze staring at her while thinking the pros and cons and if it would be a wise thing to do. First he considered the way he felt about her. He did like her a lot and felt jealous when Howard or other guys flirted with her, but on the other hand she was a dear friend and he didn't want their friendship ruined. She was also the only person he didn't mind touching and spending time with. And he had to admit that he had missed her and even considered entering a relashionship with her but he was a man of science, not a lovey dovey.

"Sheldon?" Mandy asked a little disapointed, already seeing the rejection coming

"What?" Sheldon snaped out of his thoughts

"So, what do you think?"

Sheldon looked into her sad eyes and thought that it wouldn't hurt to (how Penny and other commun people put it) follow his heart

"I think that I wouldn't object having you as my girlfriend"

Mandy stood up quickly and proceeded to hug him. Sheldon returned the hug even though he was still wondering if he did the right choice, as his dad used to tell him women were only a pain in the a-s-s.

"Alright, please control yourself now"

"ok, sorry Shell, I'm happy so I just wanted to hug you"

"Yes, I understand, I am irresistible, it is not your foult."

"Modest as always" Mandy said smiling while she got back to her seat to finish her spaghetti with little hot dogs.

They finished their dinner, watched a movie and then Sheldon had to leave. He enjoyed her company so he got sad because he would have to go back to his apartment and probably put up with Leonard and his crazy talk. When he was about to leave she stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a goodbye kiss? Or is it too much because of the germs?"

Sheldon was surprised by her request but now that she was his girlfriend he would have to get used to it. He considered it for a bit, thinking about how unhygienic it was but also how kisseable her lips looked. His scientific curiosity took the best of him.

"Well, I believe I can survive a kiss"

Mandy smiled and proceeded to kiss him. She stood on her toes and he lowered his head meeting her halfway. Sheldon was surprised by the feelings he had when it was over, he was surprised that he actually liked it and felt disapointed it ended.

"Goodbye then"

"Bye Shell"

He went home thinking about how wrong he was about kissing. Then he found himself thinking 'If I was so wrong about kissing could I be wrong about coitus as well? Nah, too dirty.'

* * *

Leonard was sitting on the couch watching television with Howard and Raj when Sheldon arrived with a dreamy look on his face

"So how was the dinner?"

"It went well Leonard, we ate, entered a romantic relashionship, watched a movie"

"Wait what?" Leonard, Raj and Howard interrupted him really surprised

"Dear lord, must you always interrupt me? I was saying..."

"You guys are boyfriend and girlfriend now dude?"

"There is another interruption. Yes we are"

"BUt she is so hot!"

"Howard, I would be very thankfull if you refrained from talking like that about my girlfriend"

"I can't believe it.. So are you going to do her?"

"Do her? What does that mean?"

"You know.. do the dance with no pants?"

"Howard, is that an eufemism for coitus?"

"Of course"

"I should have known, all you talk about is coitus, and to answer your question, it is none of your business"

After this was said went to his room


	5. Chapter 5

Knock, knock

Penny was painting her nails but managed to get the door.

"Kind'a busy now Leonard"

"You will never guess what happended!"

Penny suddenly got interested, mainly because she sensed gossip coming and she loves gossip.

"Just tell me"

"You better sit. You may fall from the surprised"

Penny got even more curious and they both sat down

"Ready?"

"Just tell me already!" Penny was almost screaming

"Ok, Sheldon has a GIRLFRIEND"

"What? How? Who?"

"Mandy, don't know how though... She is gorgeous and really nice, and he is... well... you know... bat crap crazy"

"I can't believe it. You have to be kidding me!"

"I'm not! ask him tomorrow and you will see!"

"To hell with tomorrow! I'll ask him know!"

"But it's 11 o'clock! he is sleeping"

"I don't care" Penny stormed out of her apartment and into 4A. She got in Sheldon's room and woke him up

"Sheldon!"

"Danger! Danger! Penny, people can't be in my room"

"Are you and Mandy really dating?"

"You got in my room and woke me up just for that?"

"Yes"

Sheldon rolled his eyes

"Yes we are, and this is your second strike!"

"Oh my GOD! I can't believe our lil' Shelly finaly found himself a girlfriend! Maybe you pass through puberty now!"

"Penny, that's rediculous. I passed puberty when I was 19.."

This was Penny's turn to roll her eyes

"So you know that you'll have to have some human contact with her right? like kissing and hand holding, and dare I say coitus?" Penny smiled mischiously

"Yes I am pretty aware, and it is not of your business if I engage in coitus!"

"Of course it is! We are experiencing some robot lovin' in here"

"Please Penny, as much as I would love to be a robot we both know I am human, an advanced human, but still a human. Can I sleep now?"

"Fine, you can. But I will warn you now that I will invite Mandy to a girls night!"

"Why? You will dumb her down!"

"God.. I just want to know her better!" Penny rolled her eyes again. Dr Wack-a-doodle was really frurstrating sometimes

"Fine.. But don't corrupt her!"

"Ok moonpie"

"Only my meemaw calls me moonpie! Now please leave"

"okay"

Penny really couldn't wait to meet the woman that was crazy enough to date Sheldon


End file.
